Sakura Petals
by Holi
Summary: Now that sakura knows her feelings for Sayoran, She wants to express her love in a kiss. Dose sayoran feel the same way?


Sakura Petals  
  
It was a crisp sunny day in tomoeda, cherry blossom petals blew in the wind, showing a sign of spring was in the air. The sunlight shone on the windows of tomoeda high school.  
  
The halls were empty since all the lunch students were, for once, going out for lunch to enjoy the hot weather.  
  
A girl, with short brown hair, looking to be about 15 laid under one of the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the area.  
  
She opened her glittery green eyes to look up at the broad sunlight. She was beautiful, and wore the tomoeda school uniform.  
  
A young man, looking about the same age lay beside her. He was an exchange student from Hong Kong, who came to tomoeda more than once. He loved it here, and loved being with Sakura, the girl that now stood beside him. His eyes were closed, as a soft breath came from him indicating that he was sleeping.  
  
The young girl smiled down at him though her sparkling eyes. Anyone would have wanted Sakura as there girlfriend, but Sakura had picked Sayoran, or they had both picked each other.  
  
She remembered back to when they were back in 5th grade, how Sayoran would blush every time he saw her, or that his heart would skip a beat. He had told her he loved her and this, and she had told a few secrets to him herself. After all, they loved each other.  
  
Though they loved each other, besides hugs and smiles, they had never kissed even though they loved each other. This though irritated Sakura; if Sayoran didn't want to kiss her that was fine with her, but she did want to express her feelings to Sayoran, by even just one little kiss.  
  
Even though they shared secrets, they had never really talked about kissing each other. As she was thinking of these things, she noticed that she was staring at Sayoran. She looked up from his messy brown hair, to his skin, as a small bead of sweat went down it, to his thick eyebrows, which gave her a reassuring feeling whenever he smiled at her. She traced down his nose to his lips. Oh, how she wanted to kiss those lips so much.  
  
She suddenly felt dazed as she leaned closer to him, just inches away from locking his lips with her; she slightly brushed her lips against his until she realized what she was doing a sat up quickly.  
  
She blinked and felt her face grow really hot.  
  
She suddenly felt dizzy, feeling that her face was growing hot; she thought it was sun stroke, and fainted with a silent thud onto the grass.  
  
Sayoran woke up a few minutes after Sakura fainted. He had gotten up quickly, and blinked up at the glaring sun.  
  
His eyes followed down the sun and onto the grass. Then, across the grass to Sakura. He knew for a long time that he had wanted to kiss her, even when they were in 5 grade.  
  
But if Sakura didn't want to kiss him, then he wouldn't kiss her, it was common courteously after all.  
  
The last time Sayoran visited Hong Kong, his mother had told him many times that Sayoran should watch over Sakura, and that they were meant for each other. He took his mothers words to watch out for Sakura, but he wasn't so sure about the 'meant to be together' part.  
  
He loved Sakura, but did he truly think they were meant for each other?  
  
Yes.  
  
Said a voice in his mind.  
  
You love her, and she loves you. You must be meant for each other.  
  
Sayoran thought about this then looked at Sakura once more, and slowly lead down and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
There, he thought indignantly. "I kissed her, she didn't even notice and I've got it done with!"  
  
"Sayoran.?"  
  
Asked the small voice of Sakura.  
  
"Was that you?"  
  
Sayoran blushed at these words then looked down at her. She found her expression puzzled at him, but somehow he had gotten the courage to smile. Perhaps this courage came from love.  
  
"Yes" He said calmly and cheerfully.  
  
"I kissed you Sakura Kimono." And with that he kissed her on the lips there lips grazed each others for a long time, before Sakura pulled away.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time, then, Sakura smiled. "You wouldn't believe this, but when you were sleeping I kissed you too Sayoran Li!" She laughed cheerfully.  
  
It took a moment for Sayoran to realize what she just said then, he joined into the laughter with her.  
  
They laughed until their stomachs hurt. Then, both leaning towards each other, they kissed under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
*~*End*~* 


End file.
